Imprinted
by CrystallizedPen
Summary: A fight broke out between Jude and Alvin. Jude did not expect him to be able to win, and he was ready to face any consequences. Post-fight Hamil. Pairings: AlvinxJude *content: mild rape*


Disclamer: I dont own the characters of TOX

A/N: Please pardon all the grammar mistake, I'm not a fluent English speaker.

* * *

Ever since the first time he met the mercenary, Jude had felt an aura of weirdness surrounding the older man. He was definitely a strong man, who could lift him up over his shoulder and jumped over a few feet to get on board. He tended to comb his fingers to his brown hair, he had an image to keep or so he said. Jude never really understood the reason why that guy seemed to obsessed with his own look, what really matter was the inside was it not?

Jude admired the mercenary, admired his strength, his nerve to stay cool and indifferent towards things. He could lie, smirk, and quickly turned everyone's attention from him to someone else, namely Jude. He loved to make fun of him, mocking his goody two shoes attitude. Not that Jude minded too much of it, but he was just a human, and he got his own limit.

"Alvin, why do you like to tease me so much?" He asked one day, and all he got was a dark smirk from the older man in return. He never brought up the subject again.

Jude hated the lie that Alvin cooked up from time to time, he knew deeply well how painful it was to get betrayed multiple times, but strangely he welcomed Alvin back into the team, knowing full well that he would get hurt from having the older man turned his back against him any time soon. He himself amazed at his tolerance and there seemed to be no boundary for his forgiveness. He was not sure if the mercenary could see through behind his stern face was a soft and hopeful feeling hiding, hoping that no matter how many times the older man betrayed his trust, he would once again give him another chance or may be he had already seen through such blatant façade.

Alvin raised his foot and stomped down on his face, as he yelped in pain. The twisted smile he flashed at him filled with hollowness. The old man feet grinded harder on his cheek, and he could taste blood started to form inside his mouth where his teeth, or tongue began bleeding. It was too childish of him to think that he could win against the older male, who had years of fighting experience over his shoulder, and not when he was out of his mind and not being able to think straight. To think the very same man who always got his back and often carried him running out of dangerous situations would one day used all that strength to beat him up. Jude smirked softly to himself, that was such an understatement. But then, after Milla's death, everything they knew were all lies, so there was no point to think straight anyway.

The mercenary leaned down over him, their gazes locked as swarm of confused and unknown emotions washed through him. Alvin took off his left glove, and brought it down, closing its slowly around Jude's neck.

"Should I just kill you right here?" he whispered darkly.

Jude tried to swallow but found it to be such a difficult task as Alvin's cold fingers extended its pressure towards his throat. Even breathing started to sound somewhere near impossible. He choked, trying to mutter up some sort of reply, "Go ahead, if by killing me can granted you your wish." A surprise look and loosen grip around his throat were not something he expected for a reaction from the older man. "But do it somewhere else, I don't want Leia to wake up and see the whole thing."

Confusion grazed the man's eyes, his chest tightened unconsciously, and his body started to trembling as his laughs filled up the air of Hamil. The mercenary laughed with his eyes downwards, his body trembling in such a twisted way, it brought chills to Jude's spine, but he made no attempt to sit up nor to escape from the other man's grasp. He patiently waited for the laughter to die down, and the pair of hollow brown eyes switched its direction to him. With no words, Alvin scooped his arms under him, one behind his knees, one behind his back and lifted him up off the ground. Once again, Jude made no attempt of protesting, knowing what was going to happen to him. The man was going to kill him, shooting him in the head may be, or beat him up to death, or just resume chocking him. Either way it would help him arrive at his own end, it did not matter to him how he was going to die.

What he did not expect was for the older man to carry him inside a house, dropping him mercilessly on the bed and tied his wrists together using the other's man high fashion scarf.

"You are not going to kill me off immediately?" Jude eyed the man, twitching his wrists around to test the tightness of the restraint, and he knew that the other man was serious. A sudden touch of fear crept inside his heart when Alvin crooked his eyebrow, darkness consumed what left of a light inside those eyes, "What is the fun of killing without a bit of torturing?"

Jude's memories of what happened after that were just lines of blurry mist of pain and pleasure. He remembered his lips tore and drew blood under the pressure of his teeth clenching together to suppress the throbbing pain his lower body felt. His body grew hot despite having no cloth covered himself. The sight of his own body wholly naked moving up and down in need reflected in the mirror brought his mind to shame. But shame soon withdrew from his brain as the feeling of pain crept up his bounded wrists. It got bent backwards in an awkward twist, proving to him how powerless he was compared to the other man. He winced when a sharp pain grazed his neck. The other man sank his teeth on his unmarred skin, dripping blood, tongue trailed down the fresh wound as the older man murmured, "Delicious." His whole body burned with need, the mixed feeling of disguised pleasure coarse through his veins.

Was this what supposed to be torturing? Was this supposed to feel this good?

The pain of being spread wide, and the foreign feeling of something that not his entered his body left a tingling sensation that quickly turned into supreme pleasure that he had never experienced before in his life. The friction where their sweated bodies collided together in a heated rhythm brought him into haziness. Before he knew it, his mouth started to let out strange noises that he never knew. He was not aware that he could make out such sounds. But a dark whispers from the older man indicated that he liked it.

"Such a lusty body."

He could felt the thing inside his body got harder and bigger. His hole was stretched insanely wide. He could see thick liquid dripping off from his front, such an embarrassing scene. He wanted to pry away, but the merchant's hand harshly tied around his neck prevented him to do so. It was hard to breathe.

He felt the pressure on his neck, pressing harder as it turned him sideways facing the other man, then his lips roughly cover his own.

Jude wanted to scream, for the lack of air, for the pleasure he felt thrusting up his body. He wanted to break away, or he feared he would shatter and lose his sanity.

When he felt a tongue demanding entrance into his mouth, he stubbornly kept his mouth shut. He heard the man growled with annoyance. His hand moved from his neck to his hair, forcefully yanked it backwards. The sudden impact caused Jude to gasp in pain, allow the other man immediate access to his mouth. And knowing him, Alvin would not pass up that chance.

He wanted to cry. No he already did. The pain, the pleasure and everything the other man gave him make he want to cry his heart out.

The movements increased as Jude could feel that his body was going to give away soon. The thrusting picked up a faster pace as blood lubricated his passage. His whole body shook with the strength of the merchant thrust as he impaled him repeatedly. He closed his eyes when waves of pleasure and his whole body shaken.

"Al…Alvin…"

He dropped down onto the mattress, breathing heavily and suddenly felt really cold. He rose his tired eye looking at the man, who was already standing up fixing his own clothes.

Jude reached out his hands, grabbing the tail of the man's coat with confused eye. The glance that the merchant threw at him that time was lifeless and cold, perhaps a bit of disgust. That look would haunted him for years to come.

Alvin then slapped his hands away, walking out of the room and not looking back.

So that was it? He was not going to kill him? Just violated him and left like that? How was that a torture?

That was the last time he saw him.

He fully now understood what was the torture. The merchant exposed him into the sensation of lusty pleasure, and he left him. He carved a deep scar inside him that could never heal, like a memory that could never be forgotten. Jude had to wake up every single day of his life remembering this, remember something that he wished he had but never could.

Jude brought his bound wrist closer to his face. The scent of the merchant on his scarf was too strong. It suffocated him. He left, leaving only behind this thing and a body that tasted the immoral pleasure. Jude closed his eyes, curled up his shaken body as he burst out in tears.

"You are…so mean…" He muttered.

His own voice echoed off the empty room. That was right, because the person that it was intended for was here no longer.

* * *

A/N: It has been so long since I posted something up on . This fic I wrote for my dear friend who is a shipper of Alvin and Jude. Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated.

Personally I really enjoyed the solo fight between both of them in the games, the after match cutscenes were pretty powerful. However, I preferred the scene where Jude lost the battle instead of Alvin. The outcome looks more realistic comparing the strengths of them and Alvin is still a bit mature in that cutscene rather than the one when he lost to Jude. I always pictured Alvin even though how twisted he is at some points, he is still a freaking 25 years old adult, therefore I rather him acted more mature even when he is lost at what to do.


End file.
